scorpio & scorpio
by kookiemochi
Summary: #8: zodiac. Rose menerima ajakan kencan Scorpius hanya karena ... kecocokan horoskop? [nulis random 2017]


**scorpio & scorpio  
**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

scorpius malfoy/rose weasley.

written for nulis random 2017

prompt #8: _zodiac_

* * *

Scorpius bingung.

Seberapa tinggi kriteria yang ditetapkan Rose Weasley pada lelaki idamannya?

Elijah Smith, kapten tim Quidditch Hufflepuff, ditolak mentah-mentah.

Timothy Boot, prefek terkenal dari Ravenclaw, ditolak tanpa diberikan penjelasan.

Morgan Flint, kakak tingkat Scorpius di Slytherin, dipermalukan di depan Aula Besar setelah nekat mengajak Rose berkencan.

Ketua Murid Hogwarts sendiri, Jonathan Clearwater, juga pernah mencoba. Dan turut gagal.

Jika laki-laki sesempurna mereka saja tak memenuhi kualifikasi, terus bagaimana dengan Scorpius?

 _Sepertinya mengajak Rose berkencan sama mustahilnya dengan meminta McGonagall mengajar Ramalan._

* * *

Herannya, sahabat dekat Scorpius yang juga merupakan sepupu favorit Rose selalu memaksanya mengajak Rose berkencan.

"Tak perlu ragu, Scorp! Rosie akan menerimamu, percayalah padaku," Al terus mendesak.

"Dan untuk keduapuluh kalinya, Al, kutekankan, hal itu tak akan mungkin terjadi," Scorpius yang sudah berpikiran negatif duluan mengurut keningnya.

"James, Fred, dan Louis juga telah mengenalmu jadi kau pasti langsung diterima di keluarga, jika Rose menerima ajakan kencanmu, tentu saja," Al menyerocos tanpa berhenti, "dan aku yakin dia pasti menerimamu."

"Aku tak ingin dia menerimaku karena kau dan saudara-saudaramu memaksanya," Scorpius menggemerutukkan giginya, "aku ingin dia menerimaku murni dengan usahaku sendiri."

"Terserahmu saja, Scorp," Al mulai terlihat sebal, "aku bertaruh sepuluh Galleon jika Rose benar-benar menerima ajakan kencanmu."

"Jangan terlalu lama bertindak seperti pengecut, Scorp. Sekarang lah kesempatanmu. Jangan menyia-nyiakannya."

Scorpius menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

 _Al tak pernah terdengar seserius itu._

* * *

Scorpius berderap kesana kemari penuh kecemasan dan antisipasi.

"Bodoh," rutuknya kesal, "kenapa aku sangat bodoh? Kau tahu dia takkan menerimamu—"

"Siapa yang tidak akan menerima siapa?"

Scorpius terlonjak, tapi tetap terlihat keren. Suara manis yang menyejukkan seperti itu hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Rose Weasley.

Berbalik hati-hati, debaran jantung Scorpius mengeras saat menemukan Rose berdiri anggun. Rambut merah bergelombangnya dikuncir kuda, netra birunya berkilau ceria.

"Hei, Scorpius," senyum Rose melebar otomatis, "ada urusan apa memanggilku?"

Scorpius memaki dalam hati. Semoga ia tak berbicara melantur dan gagap…

"Roseakumenyukaimumaukahkauberkencandenganku?" Scorpius sukses bertanya tanpa gagap, tapi mungkin terlalu cepat. Wajah Rose mengerut tak mengerti.

"Bisa kau perjelas, Scorp? Kau terlalu cepat mengucapkannya."

Putra tunggal klan Malfoy itu menarik napas dalam.

"Aku menyukaimu, Rose. Sedari dulu. Maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

Rose terdiam, tapi tak terlihat terkejut sama sekali. Scorpius mulai meneteskan keringat dingin.

 _Al akan mati jika Rose menolakku sekarang._

"A-aku mengerti jika kau tak menerimaku, Rose, a-aku hanya ingin memberitahumu agar perasaanku sedikit lebih lega—"

Dan ucapan melantur Scorpius sepenuhnya terhenti saat Rose maju dan mencium bibirnya. Singkat, tapi lembut.

 _Rasa bibirnya seperti kayu manis. Dan stroberi._

"Kau berbicara apa, Scorp? Tentu saja aku menerimamu, Bodoh. Jadi? Pergi bersama saat kunjungan Hogsmeade minggu depan?"

Scorpius ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin dari Menara Astronomi saking senangnya.

 _Baru kali ini ucapan Al bisa dipercaya._

* * *

"Rose?" Scorpius bertanya ragu. "Kenapa kau menerimaku?"

Rose, yang bersandar nyaman di dada bidangnya, bersenandung riang, "hm? Apa perlu alasan khusus?"

"Eh, tidak," Scorpius cepat-cepat menjawab, "aku merasa aneh. Kau menolak semua lelaki yang mendekatimu. Bahkan kau menolak ajakan kencan Nath."

"Aku tak bisa mengencani orang asing," Rose menyahut ringan, bermain dengan jemari Scorpius, "setidaknya aku mengenalmu, Scorp."

Scorpius tiba-tiba merasa kecewa. "Hanya karena itu?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya," Rose tertawa kecil, "aku sudah menyukaimu sejak tahun keempat. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai kau akhirnya berani mengajakku kencan."

"Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali, Rosaline," Scorpius tak habis pikir.

"Dan," lanjut Rose, "kau berzodiak Scorpio."

Scorpius menoleh cepat, "apa hubungannya?"

"Tentu ada hubungannya," Rose bangun, mengetuk kening Scorpius menggunakan jari telunjuknya, "Scorpio berjodoh dengan Scorpio, Pisces, dan Cancer."

"Smith berada dalam naungan horoskop Aries. Boot berzodiak Capricorn. Semua orang tahu kalau Flint adalah seorang Leo. Sedangkan Clearwater sendiri merupakan seorang Gemini."

"Kau lahir pada tigapuluh satu Oktober sedangkan aku lahir pada sepuluh November, menjadikan kita sama-sama berzodiak Scorpio."

Scorpius melongo, otaknya masih memproses lambat. Rose mendesah.

"Baca ini jika kau masih bingung," Rose mengeluarkan buku tebal dari dalam tas selempangnya dan melemparnya ke pelukan Scorpius.

"Tapi pastikan kau membacanya saat kau sudah berada di asrama nanti," Rose berbisik, kembali melumat bibir Scorpius lama.

* * *

 _Ada banyak emosi yang dalam pada seorang Scorpio. Selalu ada hal yang misterius tentang diri mereka yang sering kali menarik yang lain untuk datang kepada mereka. Mereka seringkali meninggalkan kesan yang membuat lawan jenisnya ingin kembali lagi dan lagi._

 _Ketika pria Scorpio berkencan dengan wanita Scorpio, keduanya akan mampu memahami satu sama lainnya melalui intuisi mereka. Mereka berdua memiliki koneksi emosional yang sama._

 _Pria Scorpio_ _lebih memilih untuk tetap di rumah ketimbang berkeliaran setiap malam untuk mencari kehidupan sosial yang baru. Ia merasakan kenyamanan di rumah dan ingin membuat surga dimana ia merasa nyaman dan dicintai. Tentu saja si wanita juga akan menginginkan hal yang sama dan akan mampu untuk memberikan kepada si pria sebuah gaya hidup yang ia sukai._

 _Pria Scorpio dan wanita Scorpio yang sedang jatuh cinta_ _akan menikmati kebersamaan dan komunikasi satu sama lain. Mereka tidak perlu menggunakan kata-kata untuk mengekspresikan bagaimana perasaan mereka. Kemampuan telepati dari Scorpio akan memungkinkan mereka berdua untuk selalu tahu apa yang pasangannya rasakan._

 _Pasangan zodiak ini mampu mencintai secara emosional dan fisik. Aktivitas antara pria Scorpio dan wanita Scorpio di ranjang sangatlah dalam. Mereka akan mampu memuaskan kebutuhan seksual satu sama lain, keinginan, dan nafsu ketika tiba saatnya untuk berhubungan seksual._

 _Dalam hubungan antara Scorpio dan Scorpio, keduanya memiliki kemampuan untuk memahami apa yang diperlukan oleh pasangan tanpa menggunakan kata-kata dan sering kali setelah aktifitas ini, mereka berdua akan merasa sangat lelah. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau ini akan menjadi titik terkuat dari hubungan mereka, namun perlu diingat, seringkali untuk membuat kecocokan yang sejati masih diperlukan untuk menjadi lebih seimbang lagi._

* * *

Scorpius merona.

 _Rose ada-ada saja._

* * *

 **...  
**

 **karena zodiak mereka scorpio, yang berarti mereka lahir di bulan oktober-november (diatas september), mereka lahir di tahun 2005.**

 **harusnya 2006, memang. yah, ini modified canon.**

 **masalah rose yang kebetulan zodiaknya scorpio dan sama seperti scorpius ...**

 **karakter mereka serasa klop aja sama karakter zodiak scorpio. dan kebetulan scorpio & scorpio kecocokannya bagus, ya udah deh.**


End file.
